Kai's Birthday
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: Miwa tells Aichi about Kai's birthday so Aichi starts looking for a gift to give. But he doesn't know what to give so Miwa gives Aichi Kai's old scarf that he used before and tells him to repair it and give it to Kai as a birthday present. Will Kai like Aichi's gift? Oneshot. Kaichi. Little bit of Reverse Kai/Aichi. Set in Link Joker. Spoilers through Ride 135.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

**Author Notes: **Happy Birthday Kai-kun!

This story is set in Link Joker but with some events altered. Instead of Kai getting Reversed before his birthday, he's going to get Reversed after his birthday. There will be a time skip to the time after Kai gets Reversed. None of the anime events were deleted, they just happened after Kai's birthday in this story in case anybody was wondering.

Spoilers through Ride 135.

Pairing is Aichi/Kai or Kaichi. With some Reverse Kai/Aichi at the end.

I'm sorry if anybody is out of character. I tried keeping them in character as much as possible.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

_Italics = _thoughts

**Kai's Birthday**

"Eh? Kai-kun's birthday is in a few days?" Sendou Aichi asked.

Miwa Taishi nodded to the smaller boy sitting in front of him. He and Aichi were seated at a table in Card Capital. "Yup! I kind of assumed you didn't know since Kai is the type of guy who doesn't like to talk about himself." He grinned.

"You're right." Aichi murmured. "But why tell me about Kai-kun's birthday? Won't he be mad that I know?" He asked worriedly.

Miwa raised an eyebrow confused. "Why would he be mad that you know?" Aichi murmured something incomprehensible under his breath that Miwa couldn't hear. He noticed that Aichi was blushing and chuckled quietly. "Besides, I think the only person he would be mad at is me. I'm the one who told you about his birthday."

Aichi looked down at the table. "I don't want to get you in trouble Miwa-kun."

"I will be fine! You don't need to worry about me Aichi!" Miwa said. Aichi looked up from the table and at Miwa who grinned cheerfully at him. Aichi nodded a small smile on his face.

"But why tell me about Kai-kun's birthday?" Aichi said still confused as to what Miwa was up to.

"Aichi, Aichi, Aichi. Do I have to spell everything out for you?" Miwa joked. Aichi blushed and ducked his head ashamed. "You can figure that out by yourself." He grinned, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Aichi looked up hesitantly and nodded to Miwa.

The door slid open and somebody walked in. Aichi was pondering Miwa's words so he didn't pay any attention to what was going on in the shop.

"Miwa." A familiar voice said emotionlessly.

Miwa turned around surprised and saw Kai Toshiki standing there. "Yo Kai! I didn't think you were going to show up today." He greeted his friend with his normal cheerful grin.

Kai said nothing and walked over to Miwa's table. Although he didn't show it outwardly, he was surprised Aichi was sitting across from Miwa. Kai looked over at Miwa asking something silently.

"Aichi has been here for a while now. I think he's been waiting for you." Miwa grinned. "How does that make you feel?" His tone was light and mischievous.

Kai ignored Miwa used to hearing comments such as those. He walked over to the seat beside Aichi and sat down. Aichi was too deep in his thoughts to notice the person he was thinking of sit beside him.

Miwa snickered. He knew his friend has been missing Aichi's presence lately (not that he would ever admit it). Kai looked over at Miwa questioningly. Miwa shook his head for once not wanting to comment about it. "Oi Kai, there's a seat beside me. How come you chose the spot beside Aichi? I'm hurt really deeply Kai!" Miwa couldn't resist jabbing at his friend playfully.

Aichi looked up from his pondering hearing Kai's name. He looked over at Miwa who was looking over at something on the other side of Aichi. He looked beside him and saw Kai sitting beside him. He gaped openly and stared at Kai. How long had Kai been here?

"Shut up." Kai muttered under his breath.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you Kai~" Miwa said happily.

Kai said nothing preferring to ignore Miwa. He looked beside him only to see Aichi gaping and staring at him.

Aichi flushed as Kai's green eyes looked at him. He quickly closed his mouth and averted his gaze embarrassed at being caught staring.

Miwa chuckled which made both Kai and Aichi look at him curiously.

"You two are so cute!" Miwa said happily. Aichi blushed and looked away from the other two boys. Kai rolled his eyes and looked away from Miwa irritated. "Hey Aichi, you should kiss Kai for your birthday present to him. I'm sure he'll l –"He was interrupted by Kai hitting him on the head and glaring at him. "Ouch! Kai!" He exclaimed loudly. Kai lowered the arm he used to hit Miwa down on the table.

"Miwa. You told him about my birthday?" Kai's glare intensified as he asked that question.

Miwa flinched as Kai glared at him. He whistled innocently and nervously while looking away from him. "I was just helping. You two need all –"He was interrupted by Kai hitting him on the head again. "Ouch! Kai stop hitting me!"

"You weren't helping." Kai muttered closing his eyes and lowering his arm again. He muttered something that sounded like meddlesome idiot under his breath.

A couple of days later, Aichi still didn't know what to get Kai for his birthday. He had looked in various stores but none of the items in them seemed to catch his eye. He wanted his present to Kai to be special since he missed all of his other birthdays. _Hey Aichi, you should kiss Kai for your birthday present to him. _Miwa's words echoed in his mind. Aichi shook his head furiously trying to get rid of that thought and the dark red blush that decorated his face.

Aichi sat down at a nearby bench tired of walking around the local shops again. _What should I do? I have no idea what to get Kai-kun for his birthday. N-No I'm not going kiss Kai-kun. Besides he doesn't like me like that. _He thought shaking his head again. He looked around where he was at trying to figure out where he should go next. He noticed he was right near the train station. Maybe he could find something in the next town?

The blue haired boy looked through his pockets taking out his wallet and opening it. He had enough money for the possible present (assuming it wasn't too expensive), ticket to and the ticket back. He frowned trying to decide if he really wanted to go. Kai's face flashed through his mind and he gasped out loud. Aichi narrowed his eyes determinedly. This was for Kai. "For Kai-kun." He murmured standing up and walking over to the train station.

When Aichi finally reached his destination, he immediately headed to the local shopping district. He walked around mostly window shopping. As he walked towards the central square of the shopping district, he looked around and saw a familiar blonde head poking out of a nearby crowd. "Is that….Miwa-kun?" He muttered under his breath.

Miwa looked around at the different items in the shops bored. Feeling eyes on him, he looked around and saw a familiar blue haired boy not too far away staring at him. "Aichi? Oi Aichi!" He called out running over to the smaller boy with a grin on his face.

"Miwa-kun. What are you doing here?" Aichi said surprised.

"Oh you know, shopping." Miwa said vaguely. He stopped right near Aichi. "What are you up to Aichi?"

"I'm looking for a present I can give to Kai-kun for his birthday." Aichi said. He looked down avoiding Miwa's eyes feeling down. "I can't find anything though."

"Aichi." Miwa said feeling sad for the smaller boy.

Aichi and Miwa started walking around in silence occasionally window shopping. Aichi stared down at the ground a frown on his face. Miwa thought of what would be a good present for Aichi to give. He looked around trying to get a hint that could help Aichi. Miwa noticed some people were selling stuff that supposedly came from Mt. Fuji. Suddenly he remembered when Kai went off training by himself. He had heard from Kai later that he went training in the mountains. If he remembered correctly, Kai had said he wore a scarf during that time. A grin broke out on his face and he looked at Aichi. "Aichi."

Aichi looked up curiously at Miwa. "I know what you can give." Miwa said.

Aichi's face lit up, a joyful smile on his face. "Really Miwa-kun?"

Miwa nodded and gestured for Aichi to follow him. Aichi nodded and started following Miwa.

Aichi sat at a park bench alone. After they got back to their hometown, Miwa had told him that he had to go get something and to wait there. He looked around the park. It was very quiet, unlike most days where little kids would be playing around and making a lot of noise. He stood up ready to start looking for Kai when he remembered he was supposed to be waiting for Miwa to come back. He sat back down feeling embarrassed that he almost forgot about Miwa. Aichi looked up when he heard footsteps coming closer to where he was sitting.

"Aichi! Sorry you had to wait!" Miwa waved at him as he walked towards him from the park entrance.

Aichi smiled as Miwa came over to him and sat down next to him. He noticed that Miwa was holding a medium sized box. "Miwa-kun. What are you holding?" He asked curiously.

Miwa grinned. "Oh, this?" He held out the box towards his friend gesturing for him to take it. "This is your present to Kai."

Aichi's brow furrowed. He grabbed the box that Miwa held out to him with both hands. He looked down at the box. This was going to be his present? Aichi looked up at Miwa confused.

Miwa smiled. "Open it up." He put his arms behind his head fingers interlocking.

Aichi nodded and opened up the box. Inside the box was a black scarf. What stood out the most to Aichi was that it was torn in many places. He gaped at the present in confusion.

Miwa snickered. Aichi looked up from the present looking hurt. Miwa smiled apologetically at his friend. "I'm sorry Aichi. Your expression was funny. I couldn't resist."

Aichi nodded accepting his apology. "Miwa-kun. How am I supposed to give this to Kai-kun? And is a scarf really a good present?" He understood if it was around winter because then maybe Kai would be able to use it. But this was August. If Kai wanted to use it, he would have to wait a while until it got colder.

"This was one of Kai's old scarves. As you can see, it is pretty torn up. I was thinking you could repair this and give it to Kai on his birthday. What do you think? Amazing idea right?" Miwa said feeling proud that he thought up this idea.

"But I don't know how to knit Miwa-kun. How would I go about repairing this?" Aichi frowned worriedly at the blonde.

"Ask your mother or Emi-chan for help. They know how to knit right?" Miwa said.

Aichi nodded slowly. "You said this was one of Kai-kun's old scarves? How did you get it?" He said puzzled.

Miwa sighed. "I think he was going to throw it out. I saw him with it a couple of days ago and asked if I could have it."

"And he just gave it to you?" Aichi's voice was incredulous.

"Yup! As expected of his best friend right?" Miwa winked at Aichi. "Though he did give me a strange look but I'm used to those from him." He muttered under his breath.

Aichi sweat dropped but stayed quiet. He looked back down at the shabby scarf and nodded to himself. "Miwa-kun. I'll do it. I'm not sure how well it will go since I don't have much time left but I'll do my best!" He said determinedly. Yes, it wasn't winter yet. But maybe Kai would be happy with his scarf looking brand new and would wear it when winter comes.

Miwa looked over at Aichi. "You can do it Aichi!" He cheered.

Aichi nodded. "Yes. Thank you Miwa-kun." His blue eyes shone with his gratitude.

On the day of Kai's birthday Aichi walked into Card Capital after school. "Good afternoon." He called out as he entered. He had his school uniform on and his school bag in one gloved hand, in the other gloved hand was the wrapped box that held Kai's present.

"Aichi, over here!" Miwa sitting at a nearby table waved rapidly trying to get Aichi's attention.

Aichi noticed as he walked closer that Kai was there and was ignoring Miwa being childish. Miwa-kun. Kai-kun. Good afternoon." He said stopping by their table.

Miwa stopped waving as Aichi stopped by their table. Kai looked over seeing Aichi was there. He nodded as a greeting.

"Unsociable as always." Miwa muttered under his breath. Kai glared at Miwa who lifted his hands in surrender.

"Um Kai-kun." Aichi said. Kai looked at Aichi questioningly. "Happy Birthday Kai-kun." He took out a box and held it out to Kai.

"Yeah." Kai muttered. He turned to look at Miwa and glared at him quickly. He then turned back to look at Aichi and the box (which he assumed was his present) in his hands.

Miwa shivered. He didn't understand why Kai was so angry at him just because he told Aichi about his birthday. A light bulb turned on in his head as he looked at Kai accepting the present Aichi held out to him. _Maybe he's embarrassed. _He thought. He chuckled quietly at that thought.

Kai glanced at Aichi then turned his attention back to the box in his hands. Kai tore the wrapping off the box and opened it. He was surprised to see his old scarf. Kai shot a glance at Aichi and noticed that Aichi was nervously watching him as if he was gauging his reaction. Looking at the scarf again, he noticed something different about it. He took it out of the box and held it in his hands looking at it closely.

Aichi just watched Kai silently nervous of Kai's reaction. He hoped Kai would like it.

Kai looked at the scarf. The scarf didn't look as shabby as before. All of the places where it was torn were repaired and Kai noticed that instead of being all black, it was now black and dark blue. He looked over at Aichi silently asking something.

Aichi gulped nervously. "Um yes, that is your old scarf. I fixed it." He lowered his gaze and ducked his head ashamed. "I couldn't find the exact color that this scarf was made of so I mixed in the dark blue. I hope it is okay."

"Aichi." Kai said. Aichi lifted his gaze to look at Kai. "Thank you Aichi. I appreciate it." He looked in Aichi's eyes, his own softening a tiny bit.

"Kai-kun." Aichi breathed. "Yes. You're welcome Kai-kun." He beamed happily at the green eyed boy in front of him.

"Aren't you glad he liked it Aichi?" Miwa spoke up. He had been watching silently while they had their interaction. Aichi nodded a happy smile on his face. "Still, that is out of character for Kai. Aichi is the only one who gets special treatment." He pretended to sulk.

"What are you talking about idiot?" Kai said irritated. "I was only thanking him. He worked hard after all."

"Worked hard?" Miwa said puzzled.

Kai sighed. He grabbed both of Aichi's hands which made Aichi blush and stammer what was he doing but Kai ignored him. He took off both gloves making Aichi protest. Now that the gloves were off, both Miwa and Kai could see multiple bandages on Aichi's fingers. Kai looked up at Aichi with an undecipherable look on his face.

Aichi's face was turning a darker red as Kai continued to hold onto both of his hands. He quickly took his hands out of Kai's grasp and shoved his hands behind his back. He avoided Kai's gaze embarrassed.

"So that is what you meant by 'worked hard'." Miwa muttered understanding where the bandages came from.

Aichi rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand embarrassed. "So Miwa-kun. Do you want to fight?" He said hoping to divert both of the older boys' attention.

Miwa grinned at the smaller boy. "Sure Aichi. I'm game!" He got out his deck and Aichi sat down at their table taking out his deck as well.

Kai stood up, grabbed his school bag and the scarf and started walking away. "Kai-kun?" He heard Aichi say from behind him. He stopped and turned around. "Later Aichi, Miwa." Kai left Card Capital after that.

Miwa stared shocked at the doors of Card Capital. He turned around to stare at Aichi who was shuffling his cards. "Kai really is acting out of character today." He muttered under his breath.

**Time Skip to after Kai gets Reversed**

Reverse Kai sat in his seat aboard the plane headed for New York. He looked down at his new deck. He was still surprised about how this new deck was a perfect fit for him. He looked out the window seeing they were already up in the clouds. The seat belt icon blinked off indicating passengers could take off their seat belts. He put his deck back in the deck case and put it in one of his pants pockets.

Reverse Kai took off his seat belt, leaned forward in his seat and grabbed his black carry-on bag he brought with him. He looked through it searching for something. He pulled out a black and dark blue scarf and looked at it. The scarf that he got from Aichi on his birthday. He leaned back in his seat and put on his scarf feeling warmer already. The plane was quite chilly, he was glad he brought the scarf with him.

He smirked while thinking of Aichi. He wasn't going against Aichi right away because he wanted to save the fun for last. Reverse Kai still wanted more practice with his new clan. He wondered what reaction Aichi would show upon noticing his new look. This time the results of their fight would be different, Reverse Kai knew it. He would show Aichi how much stronger he has become with the help of his new deck and the power of Link Joker.

_Soon Aichi. We will meet soon. For now, continue to think of me while I think of you. _Reverse Kai thought looking down at the scarf. The older boy remembered Aichi wishing him a Happy Birthday on his birthday. He wrapped the scarf more firmly around his neck and leaned back relaxing in his seat. Reverse Kai smirked as if he thought of something funny. While he was Reversing people in New York City, he would be thinking of Aichi. If it got cold, he would wear the scarf Aichi gave him.

He closed his eyes intending on taking a nap.

_When I come back, you better be ready for me Aichi. _Was Reverse Kai's last thought before he fell asleep.

**Author Notes: **There. I'm finished with a Kai-kun birthday fanfiction.

If you have time, please review! I would love to know what you thought of my story.

Especially regarding Kai-kun's and Reverse Kai-kun's character. Both of them were hard to write in character.

See you next time!


End file.
